Executioner
The Executioner embodies the power of the guided missile. She uses both Fist Weapons and Chaos Magic to do high amounts of damage and is able move quickly about the battlefield with Charge and Dash move-attacks. She can capture and Impair opponents with crafty spells and well placed strikes, stunning and rendering them helpless, before letting loose flurries of powerful Burst attacks which hit over and over again. The Deck is extremely focused on Burst, good for dealing high amounts of damage to a single target. It can be very useful in dungeons for focusing damage on a big boss, and because the high maneuverability afforded by move-attacks is often the key to survival when bombarded by meteors or when engulfed in flames. The Deck is also excellent for small player versus player skirmishes. Executioner has the same weapons combination as Dragon's Chaos Theorist. Active Abilities Prey on the Weak: A Fist Burst attack which hits one target several times. If the target is Impaired this attack builds an additional Fist Resource. Builds one Resource for each weapon. One-Two: A Fist Burst attack which hits one target two times and gives you the "Savage Sweep" effect. This effect does damage to all targets in an area around you the next time you use a Fist Consumer ability. Consumes all Fist Resources. Four Horsemen: A Chaos Magic Burst attack which hits one target several times. Each consecutive successful hit gives a damage increasing effect. This effect ends when doing a glancing hit. Consumes all Chaos Magic Resources. Helter Skelter: A Chaos Magic attack which makes you Dash forward ten meters. Targets in your path are Impaired and Stunned for a few seconds. Bushwack: A Fists attack which makes you Charge a target several meters in front of you. The target is Impaired and stunned for several seconds. Chaotic Pull: A Chaos Magic attack which can target an enemy up to fifteen meters away. The attack pulls the target towards you. See Red: An Elite Fists attack which channels a flurry of quick hits onto one target. The attack lasts for several seconds and both you and your target are rooted in place for the entire duration. Passive Abilities Ripple Effect: All your Burst attacks which do two consecutive successful hits let your next hit trigger an extra hit for extra damage. Cutting Thoughts: Whenever you do five consecutive successful hits, your next hit will trigger three extra attacks for extra damage. Ferocity: All your Burst attacks which do two consecutive successful hits let you build up a stacking effect. This effect increases your damage and can stack up to four times and lasts several seconds. Executioner only. Follow Through: The damage of your second attack in your One-Two ability is considerably increased. Healing Sparks: All your Burst attacks activate a heal-over-time effect. This effect heals you a small amount each second for several seconds. Pressure Point: Every attack you make builds up a counter. When this counter reaches seven your next attack will automatically Impair the target and knock it to the ground for several seconds. This can only happen once ever thirty seconds. Adrenalise: Whenever you use a Fists ability which Builds Resources you gain an effect which makes the next Fists Builder ability Build an additional resource. This effect ends if you do a glancing hit or use Fists Consumer ability. Category:Decks Category:Templars decks Category:Fist Category:Chaos Magic